This Is Your Life
by michellepittmanblack
Summary: This picks up in Half Blood Prince when Draco is running away from the castle to meet with Snape...if he could see his future and where his decisions lead him, would he still make the same choices?  What if he could change how his story ends?  Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead_

_Yesterday is a promise that you've broken_

_Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes_

_This is your life and today is all you've got now_

_Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have_

**Chapter 1**

Draco was running as fast as he could into the dark night towards the entrance gate of Hogwarts. In the distance he heard his Aunt Bella's deranged shrieks and his godfather scream in anger, "Don't call me a coward!" Draco paused and looked behind him; Hagrid's hut was aflame, red and green streaks of light were flying through the air and the Dark Mark was still high above the castle Draco had called home for the last six years…the home he had helped Death Eaters enter…a pang of guilt coursed through his abdomen. He shook his head and continued to run; now was not the time for regrets, now was the time to get the hell out and hope to Merlin he wouldn't be tortured or killed for his epic failure. He finally saw the entrance gate and began to run faster…relief coursed through his body as he passed through it. Where the bloody hell was Snape…Severus had ordered him to wait for him before apparating to the Malfoy Manor to face their Master. He stopped, bent over breathing heavily and tried to ignore the raw fear coursing through his veins. Snape had done it…he had really done it…he killed Dumbledore. Draco shook his head and tried to forget the look of fear on Dumbledore's face and the tremble in his voice as he pleaded with Snape, "Severus…please." Draco tried to forget the momentary hope that had overcome him when Dumbledore promised him safety…offered him, Draco Malfoy, safety and protection…sanctuary for the person responsible for all of the terrible events that had occurred that night. Of course, this was a moot point now…Snape had ensured that option was gone when he murdered Dumbledore.

Draco heard soft footsteps approaching him from behind and he whirled around with his wand pointed…and his jaw dropped open. Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio was slowly walking toward him. "Stop right there mudblood…I…I…I'll kill you…I swear it…don't come any closer." To his horror, she stared into his eyes and smiled kindly at him, "Draco…you are not a murderer…but I don't have much time…this is very important and you need to listen to me." Draco stared back…it was Granger…there was no doubt about that…but she looked different somehow. She seemed taller than he remembered and her bushy hair was longer than he had ever seen it. She also looked much thinner and…older somehow…she also had the strangest look upon her face as she studied him. Speaking of differences, since when did she ever call him Draco…it was always Malfoy…or even worse, Ferret.

His hand started to shake as he continued to aim his wand at her heart, "I don't know how the hell you got out here so fast Granger but I'm not kidding you…if you come near me, I will kill you…now get the hell out of here before the rest of them find you here." Hermione continued to stare at him and her smile broadened, "You won't kill me Draco…I know you better than that…I know you better than you know yourself…you are not a murderer…I know what you are and murderer is not on that list …now you really need to listen to me…we don't have much time left…" "What do you mean I'm not a murderer…I almost killed Katie…I almost killed Weasley…and I was going to…"

"But you didn't kill them Draco…and you wouldn't have killed Dumbledore…you were going to take him up on his offer…now _please_…come with me …I'll explain everything, I promise…we just don't have time right now…but I promise you this….if you come with me, _everything_ will change…everything…none of this will ever have happened…I can give you a new life Draco…a good life…one without torture, one without killing, one without him threatening you and your family…but you have to trust me…you have nothing to lose and everything to gain…now please, take my hand. Don't you want to see what could be…what you could do if you were on the right side…if you could take it all back?" Draco could hear shouts and running footsteps getting closer and closer to where he was standing…he stared at the outstretched hand.

The first note of impatience entered her voice, "Come on Draco, this is the choice you need to make…it's one you've already made…I've seen what you are…I've seen you happy…I've seen you hopeful…I can take this entire night away…but dammit, you have to take my hand and you have to do it now!" As if it were moving on its own accord, his hand grabbed Granger's…the last thing he saw as he was jerked from the spot was the look of shock (and was that happiness?) on his godfather's face as Draco and Hermione disappeared from sight. Draco closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled through darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
_

**Chapter 2**

_As if it were moving on its own accord, his hand grabbed Granger's…the last thing he saw as he was jerked from the spot was the look of shock (and was that happiness?) on his godfather's face as Draco and Hermione disappeared from sight. Draco closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled through darkness._

"Well done Miss. Granger, very well done indeed." Draco opened his eyes and his mouth gaped open as he stared into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Stammering, Draco stuttered, "But…you…you can't be…you're…you're…what the bloody hell is going on?" Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has a lot of questions, I trust that you can fill him in and set him on his path Miss Granger?" "Absolutely Headmaster." "Good, good…well then, Miss. Granger, I shall leave you for now and I'm sure you will let me know if the need for my assistance should arise…goodbye Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore bestowed a kindly smile upon Draco and in a flash of fire he disappeared. Draco rounded on Hermione, "What the HELL is going on? He's dead…I saw it…Snape killed him…I was there," his voice rose higher and higher as he continued his diatribe, "furthermore, where ARE we? Is that SUNLIGHT coming through that window? What did you DO? I want some answers and I want them NOW." Hermione looked at him and sighed. "Wow…you weren't kidding were you? You really _are _taking this bad" "What do you mean you _forgot_ that _I _told you how badly I took this? Took _what_? What…how…I haven't taken _anything_ badly…I've never heard this before…it's…it's…it's total and complete nonsense…five minutes ago it was dark, Dumbledore was dead and I was running away from Hogwarts …now it's the middle of the day, Dumbledore seems extremely _alive,_ and I'm…well…well I'm certainly not at school anymore…what _is_ this place?"

"Why on earth did I _not _write down what I was supposed to tell you? Well Draco…it's not so much where you're at…it's more like, when are you…and the answer to that is it's June 1st and the year is 2000." Draco's jaw fell open and he gaped at her for a long moment, "You're mad…it's not…the year 2000…it's not, the year is 1997." "You were, er, are _such _a Slytherin...if you would just shut up and listen for one bloody minute I can explain…well…not so much explain as _show_ you." "Another thing…why the hell are you calling me _Draco_…you've _never_ called me Draco...since when did we get on a first name basis?" "Well, I would tell you why I call you Draco, but as I _previously_ stated, it really would be much simpler if you would just let me _show_ you." "I don't want to see anything…I want to go _back_…this is utter rubbish…I have better things to do than listen to the lunatic rantings of a deranged mudbloo…" Draco's eyes widened as Hermione's eyes narrowed and she aimed her wand at his face. "Do _not_ call me a mudblood…what do you _mean_ you want to go back? Because your options are _so_ wonderful?" A derisive snort escaped. "Let's see…you just _completely_ failed at the mission Voldemort gave you…but you know…he's so warm and fuzzy that I'm _sure_ he won't punish you or your family. If I take you back, the only thing in your future is death, humiliation, death and more death…on both sides. You're 16 years old…do you really believe that Voldemort is right? Are you going to stand there and tell me that you actually _were_ going to murder Dumbledore in cold blood…that it didn't even _cross_ your mind to accept his offer of sanctuary? I already know that at this point in your life you're a coward…are you really going to add liar as well?" Hermione took a deep breath and gave him a hard look. "Fine…you want to go back? Come on…I'll show you _exactly_ what you will be going back to…but I'm warning you now…it's _not_ pretty."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

**Chapter 3**

_Hermione took a deep breath and gave him a hard look. "Fine…you want to go back? Come on…I'll show you exactly what you will be going back to…but I'm warning you now…it's not pretty."_

Hermione turned on her heel and stalked out of the room as Draco stared after her. "Well, aren't you coming? I wouldn't want you to miss the opportunity to see the wonderful and carefree life you're missing." He glared at the brunette's back for a moment and then slowly followed her out of the room. "Where are we anyways," he asked. Hermione paused and answered him with sarcasm creeping into her voice, "We're at 12 Grimmauld Place…the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Well, it used to be the House of Black, but," her voice trailed off and Draco couldn't help but notice the emotion filling her voice as she told him this. "Wait…the House of _Black_? Bellatrix's family's home? Do I even want to know…" "Just follow me, we're not going to get anything accomplished until I show you what you need to see…and they say Gryffindors are stubborn…bloody Slytherins, ugh!"

Draco trailed after her down a hallway and followed her into what appeared to be a bedroom. He looked around the room and took in his surroundings. The room was very large and filled to the hilt with the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor. He paused and took a moment to look at the pictures…make that _muggle_ pictures covering the walls. Were those muggle girls in bikinis? If he wasn't so overwhelmed with his impossible situation he would have laughed at the collage of pretty young girls and motorbikes covering the walls. He spied a lone wizarding picture on the wall and moved closer. It was a picture of four boys, all wearing Gryffindor robes and colors and hamming it up for the camera. He vaguely recognized the handsome dark haired man in the picture. His jaw nearly dropped when he noticed the boy standing directly beside the familiar-looking man. "Is that…" With an air of impatience and in her signature know-it-all tone of voice, Hermione replied, "That is Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew…this is Sirius' house…he was Harry's father's best friend and he's Harry's godfather…you know who Lupin is and I'm sure you've met Peter but you probably know him as Wormtail. Sirius was disowned for realizing that it's not your blood that makes you who you are, but it's your actions that define you. He is also your cousin…well second cousin or something like that, but still…he's a member of your family." "What do you mean he's a member of my family…he's dead…killed by Aunt Bella." Hermione turned to him and smiled, "Well, actually…if I can talk some sense into you and get you on the path you're supposed to take, he doesn't have to die...but I'm ahead of myself…I believe you wanted to see the life you're missing out on right now, correct?"

Hermione crossed the room, opened the wardrobe door and pulled out what looked like a stone basin with runes etched into the sides and a leather satchel. She carried the basin to the center of the room, sat down and looked up at Draco. "Well, you wanted to see…aren't you going to join me?" Draco hesitantly walked towards her and sat stiffly on the floor beside her. "What is this thing?" "It's a pensieve…something in which to store and view memories. It was Dumbledore's…he arranged it so that it would be delivered to me two years after his death…so that I could prevent his and countless other deaths…and to save your life." "And those…" "These are memories…some are mine, some are yours, some are Dumbledore's…and some are Snape's." "SNAPE? _He's_ in on this thing too?" Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Yes, he played his role very well…he's Dumbledore's man through and through…in the world we came from, your present and my, my…well, I don't really know what to call it…Dumbledore received an injury that would have killed him in a year's time...he knew that Voldemort gave you the mission to kill him and he made Snape swear to kill him instead…to save your soul." Draco immediately began to argue, "That's not true…I was there…I saw it…he was begging Snape to not…" "No…that's what you and Harry were meant to see…he was begging Snape to kill him then…instead of letting your, um, well, your deranged and psychopathic aunt drag it out as long and painfully as possible…his way ensured that Voldemort would remain convinced that Snape was his spy and it also allowed Snape to come back to Hogwarts to protect the students as much as he could." Hermione picked up the satchel and turned it upside down to empty it of the contents inside. Draco watched as numerous small glass bottle fell onto the floor. Hermione picked one of the small bottles up, emptied the swirling contents into the pensive and looked directly at Draco. "It's time Draco…are you ready to see what you're missing?" He could only look at her, took a deep breath and mimicked her actions, lowering his face into the stone basin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yesterday is a kid in the corner  
Yesterday is dead and over_

**Chapter 4**

_Hermione picked one of the small bottles up, emptied the swirling contents into the pensive and looked directly at Draco. "It's time Draco…are you ready to see what you're missing?" He could only look at her, took a deep breath and mimicked her actions, lowering his face into the stone basin._

Draco flailed his arms as he fell into an undignified heap onto the stone floor beside Hermione. He jumped to his feet and looked around. "What the…what…how did we get here, we're at my house…what the," and a gasp erupted from his throat as he realized they had dropped into his family's home in the middle of what appeared to be a Death Eater's meeting led by the Dark Lord. "Granger! We have to get out of here…they'll kill us if they see…" His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on, fell on, well…fell on himself sitting at the large table…Draco was sitting at the table with his wide and fearful eyes fixed on the woman who was tightly bound with tears streaming down her face as she was levitated into the air above the table and slowly revolving while begging for her life. Draco couldn't remove his gaze from the scene being played out in front of him. He hollowly listened as the Dark Lord spit forth his hateful diatribe regarding muggles. He felt himself fill with shame as he watched Voldemort mock his family regarding his cousin and her marriage to his old DA teacher Lupin. He felt himself stiffen with horror when Voldemort hurled the killing curse at the poor teacher. As much as he desperately wanted to, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrific scene. In the next moment he felt a hand gently take his and a sharp pull throw him back to the carpeted floor in the bedroom. "Are you okay Draco?" He turned to meet Hermione's gaze and couldn't open his mouth to reply, he could only grimly nod his head. He watched as she collected the memory and put it back into the bottle that had encased it. "That was one of Snape's memories. When we enter a memory, we can't change anything and no one can see us…now we're going to visit one of yours." She picked up another bottle and unloaded its contents into the swirling silvery liquid of the pensieve. "This memory is from your seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort appointed Snape Headmaster of the school and he appointed the Carrows as teachers…from what I've been told by students who attended Hogwarts during this time and from what I've seen in the memories…it's not pleasant to watch." She lowered her face into the basin…Draco took a deep breath and followed her into his memory.

They watched as the Carrow brother "instructed" the students about the Dark Arts. He once again spied himself, this time sitting at a table between Crabbe and Goyle…both of whom were smiling broadly, laughing and pointing to the front of the room. He looked at what they were pointing at and gasped. Ginny Weasley was standing tall and glaring at Carrow with her wand drawn. He heard himself gasp as Carrow point his wand at Ginny and shouted crucio at her. He winced as she fell to the ground writhing in pain. He turned to look at Hermione upon her sharp intake of breath. She had lowered her head and he saw tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "Neville and Ginny told me what happened, but I just…I just couldn't imagine a teacher at Hogwarts _torturing_ a student…I've watched this memory I don't know how many times…it breaks my heart every time." She took a shuddery breath, "Come one…there's another one that I want you to see." Draco willingly took her hand and looked up to find himself once again in his cousin's bedroom. Hermione raised a shaky hand and picked up another bottled memory. "This one is mine. I couldn't return to Hogwarts because only pureblood and half-blood students were permitted…all muggleborns were rounded up and imprisoned…if they were lucky. Harry, Ron and I were being hunted by the Death Eaters and we were on a mission from Dumbledore. I'll tell you more about that mission later. Unfortunately, one night we were captured by Greyback and some of his cronies and we were taken to Malfoy Manor. This is my memory of that night." Draco once again followed her into the pensieve.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be_

**Chapter 5**

_Hermione raised a shaky hand and picked up another bottled memory. "This one is mine. I couldn't return to Hogwarts because only pureblood and half-blood students were permitted…all muggleborns were rounded up and imprisoned…if they were lucky. Harry, Ron and I were being hunted by the Death Eaters and we were on a mission from Dumbledore. Unfortunately, one night_ _we were captured by Greyback and some of his cronies and we were taken to Malfoy Manor. This is my memory of that night." Draco once again followed her into the pensieve. _

Draco stood up and looked around…they were clearly at Malfoy Manor. Potter, Weasley and Granger were struggling against their captors. He could hear Hermione lying that the boy with the swollen face was not Harry Potter nor was she the mudblood Hermione Granger. He heard his mother and aunt arguing with the Death Eaters about summoning the Dark Lord. He heard his mother identify Hermione and call for him. He watched as his mother questioned him about whether or not the prisoners were Potter, Weasley and Granger. He had never seen any of them look as thin or dirty. Hermione's face was streaked with tears and smudged with dirt. She was shaking in Greyback's hands. She looked extremely young and horribly thin. There were dark shadows beneath her haunted eyes and her cheeks were hollowed…the fear radiating from her was palpable. He watched as he kept his eyes downcast and mumbled answers to his mother's questions. He could feel an expression of horror creeping across his face as Bellatrix ordered the Death Eaters to remove Potter and Weasley from the room as she dragged Hermione away from them. He visibly flinched as his aunt screamed crucio at the terrified teenager. He closed his eyes as Hermione screamed and screamed…he could hear Weasley screaming for her from the cellar below.

He snuck a sideways glance at Granger's face. She was impassively staring at the scene unfolding in front of her, her mouth set in a grim line. He turned back and closed his eyes as the memory Hermione screamed out in pain and swore that the sword was a fake. "Open your eyes Malfoy…you wanted to see your life…the life waiting for you." He swallowed thickly and opened his eyes and stared in horror as Bellatrix's knife slid into the side of Hermione's neck. He balled his hands into fists as he watched blood drip from the cut. "Please," he whispered, "please, can't we leave…I…I can't watch anymore." Hermione turned to him, "What? Are you surprised that the blood on my neck is red…just as red as yours? I though dirty, grimy mud ran through my veins." Draco closed his eyes and felt the familiar jolt as he once again landed on the floor of the Black house. He abruptly turned away from Hermione and began to convulsively retch. He began to vomit…he, a Pureblood Malfoy vomited on himself because of the torture of a Mudblood classmate. He was breathing heavily and closed his eyes. He heard a soft sigh and heard her mutter scourgify at him. She handed him a glass of water that she must have conjured. He took several drinks and then turned to look at her.

"That's really my life, isn't it? That's what's going to happen if I don't join you on whatever hare-brained scheme or mission or whatever it is that you and Dumbledore came up with, isn't it" Hermione gazed at him for a long moment. "Yes Draco, that's your life. You survive the war but your father is sent to Azkaban and the Malfoy name loses all money, all honor, and all power…after being endlessly tortured and mocked by Voldemort. The final battle takes place at Hogwarts. Children and teachers take a stand and fight the Death Eaters. So very many die…Lupin and Tonks, who, by the way, leave an orphan son behind, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape…even your friend Crabbe dies. And they all die for nothing." He raised his head and his grey eyes meet her brown ones. "What do I need to do?" He watches as a smile spreads across her face. "Well, you'll have to trust that dirty, know-it-all mudblood that's beat you on every exam for six years. Think you can handle that?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i'm sure this will really surprise you all, but...i don't own Harry Potter - i saw that i forgot to add that in the earlier chapters...oh...unfortunately, i don't own switchfoot either - i really hope they don't mind i'm borrowing one of my favorite songs by them...**

_This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

**Chapter 6**

_He raised his head and his grey eyes meet her brown ones. "What do I need to do? "He watches as a smile spreads across her face. "Well, you'll have to trust that dirty, know-it-all mudblood that's beat you on every exam for six years. Think you can handle that?"_

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, I don't really have any other options, do I?" Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Such a cynic Draco...besides...we _always_ have a choice." "Can you tell me something Granger?" She raised her eyebrows at him encouraging him to continue. "How do you know this works? I mean...you're saying it's the year 2000 and everyone died, blah, blah, blah...how do you know that doesn't happen?" She smiled and gave him an approving look. "Well, at this point, since we haven't _done_ anything yet, I normally wouldn't be so optimistic that we, you know, mission accomplished. However, I'm 99.9% that we are successful." "How can you say that? If we haven't even been on this so called 'Malfoy and Granger Save the World Even' road trip, how do you know that things don't end exactly the same as they do in my present...future...um...well you know what the bloody hell I mean...how do you know that we don't do something to make it even worse?"

"I have actually thought of that...back in third year, McGonagall warned me and warned me about meddling with time before she gave me my time turner...awful things can happen when you meddle with..." "Back up...you had a TIME TURNER third year?" "Yep...it's how I got to all of my classes...AND it was how Harry and I saved Sirius Black and helped Buckbeak escape." "YOU HELPED THAT DAMN MURDERING BIRD GET..." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "What...jealous that a MUDBLOOD know it all took double courses AND still managed to come out the top of the class." Hermione nervously cleared her throat when she saw the abashed look on Draco's face. "That's...that's just...AND that the year you PUNCHED me!"

Hermione brushed her hair from her face, "Nevermind...back to the original question. What was it? Oh yes, how do I know that we win?" She gave him a guileful look, "Well, one big indicator that we 'win' is that Dumbledore was here talking to us...if we weren't successful, at least in some ways, I would think that that would be impossible. If we failed, he'd still be dead. Besides...you're not the only one who has gotten a visit from the future." "What? Who came to visit you? When? and why are you blushing?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Apparently we're never going to do anything until you see this...Merlin's beard...don't you find it sad that you're the most pessimistic 16 year old boy I've ever met...and that _includes _Harry Potter...you know...the boy that Voldemort stalked for years and years...trust issues much?" "I'm so sorry - not all of us can be little balls of sunshine like Scarhead and Weezlebub." "Weezlebub? Really? Did you come up with that name all by yourself Ferret?" Draco gave her an enormously superior look, "It fits him...Beezlebub is a demon - Ronald Weezlebub looks and smells like a demon - one lives in the fiery pits of hell...the other one looks like he has the fiery pit of hell on his head...I don't know...it fits." He shrugged while Hermione stared at him for a moment and then began laughing. "Wow, Fer-I mean Draco, I didn't realize you actually had a sense of humor." "I'm so glad the Mud-I mean Know It All is so amused...now stop trying to change the subject. Who came to visit you? What did they say? When were they from?"

To Draco's surprise, a positively evil grin spread across Hermione's face. "Oh this is going to be good, isn't it? So, who was it? An l-o-v-e-r?" She simply raised one eyebrow at him and continued to smile, "Oh, I don't think I'll tell you...it will be _much_ more amusing to watch, don't you think?" Draco couldn't help but slighly wonder why the witch was so amused. Oh well, it was probably a memory from the moronic demon himself. Draco chuckled to himself as he watched her root through the vials of memories. She gave him a sideways glance as she pulled out a single crystal vial and emptied its contents into the pensieve. Draco chortled, "a heart-shaped vial...SERIOUSLY? Someone gave you their memories in a HEART-SHAPED vial? That...is...hilarious...and sad...but definitely hilarious." A heart-shaped crystal. Weasley would definitely be the over-the-top ridiculous romantic type of idiot. Hermione gave him a smirk, "Don't laugh too hard ferret boy...this is one of YOUR memories."

**A/N Part II: so, i read a ton of fanfic...and i have to say it...yep - the other writers are correct - reviews are very awesome and make you smile...you should really leave me reviews because i really like to smile :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: i'm sure this will really surprise you all, but...i don't own Harry Potter - i saw that i forgot to add that in the earlier chapters...oh...unfortunately, i don't own switchfoot either - i really hope they don't mind i'm borrowing one of my favorite songs by them...**

**A/N Part II: conversation between Memory Hermione and Memory Draco is in italics - it's just too confusing otherwise :)**

_Yesterday is a kid in the corner  
Yesterday is dead and over_

**Chapter 7**

_She gave him a sideways glance as she pulled out a single crystal vial and emptied its contents into the pensieve. Draco chortled, "a heart-shaped vial...SERIOUSLY? Someone gave you their memories in a HEART-SHAPED vial? That...is...hilarious...and sad...but definitely hilarious." A heart-shaped crystal. Weasley would definitely be the over-the-top ridiculous romantic type of idiot. Hermione gave him a smirk, "Don't laugh too hard ferret boy...this is one of YOUR memories."_

"Well, aren't you coming...or are you afraid of what you'll see?" she asked with an impish smile. Draco glared at her and lowered his face into the swirling memories. Draco scanned his surroundings and noted that they were walking along a gravel road in what appeared to be the English countryside on a drizzly day. "Pay attention Malfoy...here comes someone." He quickly turned his head and saw a witch walking downhill towards them with her head lowered. "Granger," he hissed, "It's you!" "Yes Malfoy...I see that...why are you whispering? I've already told you...no one can see or hear us, now come on and follow her...you don't want to miss any of this."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked closer to Memory Hermione. She appeared to be close in age to the "real" Hermione and her face appeared downcast. She continued to walk down the gravel road and as he neared her, he realized she was muttering furiously under her breath. "Honestly...Ronald Weasley...why I ever thought he could possibly not act like an utter and complete jacka..." Memory Hermione's tirade was interrupted by a loud popping noise and a shrill scream escaped. Draco watched (with more than a little appreciation of her dexterity) as she spun behind her pointing a wand. Draco gaped in shock as he watched himself emerge from beneath an invisibility cloak. Memory Draco appeared older than Memory Hermione, perhaps by four or five years years. His hair was also longer than Draco had ever had grown it and the wind blew the strands around his face.

_"MALFOY? What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" Draco couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her and a crooked smile spread across his face. "Mione...you look...you look wonderful..." "What? What are you talking about? Since when do you call me by my name...and...how did you get Harry's cloak? Did you steal it? Why do you look so...so...so different? You had better start talk..." Draco began to laugh at the furious look on the witch's face. "Dammit Malfoy...I'm going to curse the pants off of you if you don't start talking this instant!" "What is today's date?" "What?" "The date...what's today's date?" "Have you gone insane? It's June 18, 1999." "Ahhhh...so the two year anniversary for Dumbledore's death isn't for another three days...that would explain it then." "Explain WHAT Malfoy...why are you talking in riddles? Why do you look so...weird? Did you run out of hair potion? Also, just in case you haven't noticed, I have my wand pointing at your FACE...and trust me...I have mastered the Bat Bogey Hex...I don't think you really want to endure THAT one agai..."_

_Draco rolled his eyes, "And I thought I took this bad...Merlin's beard! I have something to give you...I know that this seems insane...TRUST me...I get it...but I have to give you something...I promise, in exactly three days, it will make perfect sense...but you have to trust me on this." Hermione snorted, "Me, trust you? Oh yes, because you have given me so many reasons to TRUST you...I mean, we're so buddy buddy and all. Has someone Imperioed you?" Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Bloody hell...what did you tell me to say? Um...crap! That's right...here...look...look at this." Hermione stepped away from him as he began removing his robe. "MALFOY! What the bloody HELL are you DOING? If you don't stop taking off your clothes I swear I'll, I'll, I'll..." "Would you bloody stop for one minute. I'm not here to hurt you...I swear it...I'm TRYING to show you something so you'll stop threatening to curse me." Hermione hesitated for a moment and then took a step forward and then stopped. "Wait a minute...are you wearing MUGGLE clothes? Seriously? When did you start wearing...is that an ANBERLIN shirt? You, Draco Malfoy, like MUGGLE music?" Draco glared at her for a moment, "You know what...now I'm GLAD that I took your news so deliriously bad...at least I didn't make fun your taste in clothing...which, by the way...has greatly improved since we got together." "Since...we...got...to...what? Seriously Malfoy, I am NOT in the mood for this nonsense so why don't you go annoy someone else." "GRANGER...shut...up. I'm trying to show you something," he growled as he held his left arm out to her." "Malfoy...seriously, I don't have time for..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as the relevance of what Malfoy was showing her sank in. "Your arm...you have the Dark Mark...I know you had it branded on you...I saw it with my own eyes. How did you get rid of it?"_

_"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Now just shut up for a minute and let me talk. In three days you are going to be getting ready for bed. A package is going to appear out of nowhere and you're going to be really freaked out about it. You are going to open it...when you open that package it is going to reverse a spell Dumbledore cast on you during your sixth year...it's some variation of obliviate." "That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard in my entire life...I never even met with Dumbledore sixth year...and how would you know any of this?" Malfoy gave her a charming smile, "Hermione...there are so many things I could tell you but you won't believe any of them. This will make more sense in three days...just...as hard as I know this will be for you...try to be patient...oh, and don't forget, watch these as soon as you can." Hermione stared as Malfoy gave her a quick smile and wink as he handed her a heart shaped crystal bottle. He pulled his robe back on and pulled a long gold chain from beneath his tee shirt. "See you soon," he called as he began to twist the hourglass..."Wait! Malfoy! Is that a time turn..." Her voice trailed off as he gave her a final wink and disappeared from sight."_

Draco turned towards Hermione, "What the bloody he..." He suddenly felt himself spinning and then thrown to the ground. He jumped to his feet with his wand drawn. "Settle down Malfoy...we're still in your memory." He whirled around and felt his jaw drop. They were suddenly in a bedroom...and laying in the bed reading a book was one Hermione Granger.

_Draco was laughing as he walked into the room. "Did you enjoy yourself," Hermione asked with a smirk on her face. "Oh 'Mione...that...was...priceless. I can't believe you threatened me with the Bat Bogey Hex," he laughed as he pulled off his robes and the long gold chain. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she laid her book aside and took the time turner from him and stored it in a small wooden box sitting on the bedside table. "Hahahaha...I don't want to hear it...you know you paid me back in spades." "I have to tell you though...the younger you did make me slightly uncomfortable." "This should be good...how on earth did the 19 year old me make you, Draco Malfoy, feel uncomfortable? Were you surprised I didn't instantly fall to my knees worshipping you?" He grinned at her, "Nope...but you couldn't take your eyes OFF of my arse in these muggle jeans." She stuck her tongue out and threw a pillow at him. He grinned broadly, pulled the jeans off and tossed them at her. "Admit it Granger...nothing has changed...you STILL can't keep your eyes off my ass." She rolled her eyes and started to laugh as he jumped into the bed and pulled her close. "Shut up...it's not my fault that you were blessed with an extremely lovely derriere...and yes...jeans do accentuate it rather well." "I knew it," he whispered as he kissed her._

Draco felt the now familiar jerk and felt himself once again being pulled through time. He and Hermione were now following themselves down a busy evening street. Memory Hermione and Draco appeared to be in their early 20's. Draco noticed that while his blond hair was still slicked back he had donned Muggle clothing for the evening.

_"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. We're in MUGGLE London...MUGGLE LONDON." "Oh, stop your whining, you're going to love the cinema." "I just don't know why we can't watch the telly." "BECAUSE Draco, this movie isn't on the telly yet. Speaking of which, how much do you love the telly? It took me how long to talk you into letting me bring one into the flat and now you watch it more than I do." "I can't help it! It's amazing! I just can't believe wizards haven't come up with something like that yet...it really is an ingenious invention." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Trust me...you'll love this...it's like watching a giant telly." "What are we going to see anyways?" She grinned at him, "It's something I'm sure you'll like...it's about vampires." _

Draco felt himself begin to spin and suddenly reappear outside the same cinema he and Hermione had watched their memory selves enter.

_"That was the stupidest movie I have ever gone to see in my entire life." "Well, that's not saying much since it's the only movie you've ever seen in your entire life. Have I ever mentioned how dramatic you are? It's really quite amusing." "Stop trying to change the subject. You seriously liked that movie? It was about VAMPIRES...that SPARKLE...who are VEGETARIANS. That in itself is completely stupid...they're not vegetarians...they drink BLOOD...it's not like they were drinking the blood of carrots." "You didn't think it was romantic in the slightest bit?" "How was it romantic? I love you but I want to kill you, blah blah blah. I just think you fancy that Edward Cullen character." Hermione laughed, "Well, he is handsome...but who wants someone that perfect? I like my men with flaws." She laughed at the outrage on his face. "I'll make it up to you...when we get home you can pick out a movie for us to watch." "You want to watch ANOTHER movie?" "Maybe, why?" He grinned at her, "Because I have a better idea of what we can do when we get home." He took her hand and pulled her close. She looked up into his face and smiled. "That might be fun," she whispered as she leaned towards him and as she brushed her lips to his. "But only if you call me spider monkey."_

Draco felt the familiar swirling sensation and felt his feet hit the ground. He looked around and realized that they had returned to the bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was standing with her back to him. "Granger..." She slowly turned to face him, "Yes Draco?" "What are we doing back here? Aren't there anymore?" "Anymore what?" "Anymore of my memories." He watched as a smile played across her features. "We'll watch some more of those later...I have an important one to show you so we can come up with a plan." He could only watch as she stood up and walk towards the bedroom door. She stopped and turned towards him, "Well, aren't you coming?" Draco wordlessly followed her out the door.

**A/N: yes - i had to include Draco wearing an Anberlin tee shirt - can't help it - they're my favorite band! Now review - please? :)**


End file.
